Of Angels and Dragons
by RyuNoRainbow
Summary: Rainbow just wanted to run her inn and be a pirate. Then her godly best friend got kidnapped. Percy and Annabeth wanted none of the hero stuff anymore. Nico just wanted to heal Rainbow since her brother died. Thalia and Max just wanted to visit the Grand Line. Rated T for lang. Percabeth. Nax. No parings with OC or Thalico
1. I

**RyuNoRainbow: There will be various pop culture, books, movies, TV shows, games, and anime/manga references. Also, Thaila will be spelled like that since it keeps autocorrecting T_T**

**Nico**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Black shirt and jeans and black converse. **

**Thaila**

**Age: 20**

**Appearance: Camouflage military pants and a Death-To-Barbie shirt with black combat boots. Still has her silver circlet.**

**Percy**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown khakis with blue converse.**

**Annabeth**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: White strapless dress with blue jean shorts. Her shoes are black ballet shoes.**

**Max**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Long white sleeve shirt with a sleeveless black jacket and demin pants.**

**Rainbow**

**Age: 21**

**Appearance: Navy blue tank top and skinny jeans. The tank top isn't one of those spaghetti straps but the ones with the one inch straps. Her hair looks like this:** ** art/H-U-S-H-52970400**** except the light blue is dark blue. Her eyes are also a deep blue color and have a medium tan. She wears a black jacket to cover her wings but in this story they are under her tank top.**

**That is what they will be wearing for the rest of the story. If I continue it.**

**There is only one OC, Rainbow. She is half-dragon and is a universal traveler. Honestly, I'm not sure if she's a Mary Sue. But she does have weaknesses. Other than that, it's all fine. And the PJO characters may be OCC. I'm not really good at writing them.**

**They're working in an inn that Rainbow bought and kept in shape. Also the characters will be anime looking-ish and so are the Gods. **

**Greek**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

"Nico!" Rainbow hollered. "Did you get table 7's order?"

The black haired boy nodded. "Two steaks and three pastas." He confirmed.

Percy quickly started cooking the three steaks and the pastas. Of course, Max was banned from the kitchen seeing as she was a terrible cooker.

She was a waitress, and a pretty good damn one at that. Thankfully, the regular customers learned not to hit on her and Annabeth. Annabeth's boyfriend was a force to be reckoned with. As for Thaila, everyone knew that the daughter of Zeus didn't date, pure and simple.

Why weren't they at Camp Half-Blood? Well let me tell you. Hades was very very very mad at Rainbow. She had to burn through his chains during the Giant War when the 7 demigods were corned in Greece.

Nico had been briefly captured again. But he was bound with chains made from a strong metal. Even Percy couldn't demolish it.

Their leader, Xiaolin D. Rainbow, captain of the Ryu Pirates that the demigods and Max had consisted of. Max was kicked out of the flock.

They had believed that Max was selling them out to the School. Bakas. Nico wished he hadn't used Bakas. He never wanted to meet that 'holy sword' again.

Powerful, yes. Cool, no. Annoying was number one.

He was getting off track.

Rainbow's flames were very powerful. Enough to burn obsidian to a crisp, but not magma. Nico scowled. That damn admiral had a magma devil fruit and he wished that it could've been water instead.

Rainbow's devil fruit was gone. It disappeared after the Paramount War, not that she minded. He was dead. Their similar devil fruit had allowed them to be blood siblings.

Xiaolin-Taicho had commented once on their similarities. Defiant pitch black eyes and jet black raven locks. But other than that, they were completely the opposite.

He didn't have freckles. He didn't have manners. But he most certainly didn't have narcolepsy.

Oh gods.

Nico was getting off track way too much.

As her flames were very hot, they were strange.

Strange how? To someone else, fire was fire. Fire burned and ravaged. But hers, Rainbow's flames were the essence of Life. Percy had once asked about it, but she denied it.

More like pain and grief. They were the flames of a killer. One that killed millions of people in the war that destroyed her home. But she didn't really have a home. She was just a drifter, a pirate, a wanderer, a roamer. Rainbow could never seem to stay in one spot.

It didn't help that she had two people in her head.

Seren and Selah. They were the people that may have started the war.

Or was it that Scaragover guy? Anyway, the war killed her home. The last of the great and powerful Dragons. The other Dragonlords were gone, killed.

Nico shivered for a bit. It was always cool in here. That's what made it so packed in the summer.

Rainbow did not like the heat one bit. Especially the Arabasta episode. She might be half fire dragon but she grew up in some of the coldest parts of the mountain regions.

That's why her flames grew so hot, to sustain her warmth.

His entire left arm was bandaged from the burns. Hades and Rainbow were on relatively good terms until the second Giant War. There did seem to be a lot of 'Second *insert war name* wars'.

Nico wasn't amused.

They broke out in a fight with Hades kinda dominating Rainbow since she just returned from a journey in some other universe, trying to get her hands fixed. She just couldn't seem to hold a sword lately. But she still had her firebending prowess to fall back on.

Rainbow ended up having to retreat. She might be one of the oldest things in existence, but she was not immortal.

Ageless, yes. Invincible, no.

Apparently the first universe, AKA Epitah still didn't like her. Rainbow once talked about her, saying that she corrupted some dragon to start the war.

Humans and Dragons do not mix. It always ends up in needless bloodshed. But the corrupted dragon had cast a spell, a permanent one at that and it had filled every human's heart with pure evil and malice.

They would suck the power from each battle from every corpse. It didn't matter if you were neutral. Everyone still died. Then they reanimated the dead against their own kinds.

Nico was so lost in thought that he nearly tripped over Illuser, a dragon tribe wolf thingy. They didn't know what species he belonged to, only that he overheard Rainbow muttering about 'Stupid Lykouleon, why not Rath?'.

**AN Illuser is pronounced Ill-loser. **

Illuser raised his head and whined softly.

"Sorry Illuser. I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologized.

The dragonwolf raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'Oh really?' He then ignored Nico and groomed his snow white pelt.

The perplexed son of Hades walked away and set down the plates at Table seven.

"Oh hey Pitch. Good to see you're still alive." Nico saw the Boogeyman.

Said immortal shrugged. "That scheming dark side of the Moon possessed me. I'd rather stay here. It's for sure better than dealing with the Guardians. Never liked the job."

His daughter waved at Nico who he greeted. _She was cute_, he admitted. _But he was a pirate now. And he only worked here every couple days a week. _He was the errand boy, as Rainbow liked to dub. She only let him do them if he wanted to.

"_I don't force people to do things they don't want to do. Unless they're evil, that is a whole different level. I just don't want to turn into Seren, even if he somewhat mellowed."_ Nico remembered.

Nico cracked a grin. "Yeah there's that. It gets boring after a while. Only thing to do is scare children and the occasional adult."

It was close to midnight. That was when the restaurant closed. As for the hotel guests, they went to sleep.

That was when Percy, Nico, Max, Annabeth, Thaila, and Rainbow would do their own stuff.

Thaila surveyed the room.

There was five giant screen TVs all positioned around the room, showing football, basketball, baseball and all of the other sports games. They might be somewhat modern, but they still stuck to wooden square tables and wooden chairs.

But they did install booths. There was a bar. Rainbow and Thaila were the only ones allowed to run it. Thaila might be 20, but her birthday was coming up soon. Rainbow really needed a shift change. Since she was the only one who was of age, she had to run it without any breaks.

"Thaila?" Blue interrupted.

The pokedex holders had hanged around usually. They were still returning to daily life. They had been petrified as statues but they soon recovered. Green was still the Viridian Gym Leader. Gold had encountered Arceus, but other than that it was the same.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you there. What happened to bothering Seaweed Brain?" The two girls briefly laughed for a second.

"I dared them to do an Amnesia challenge. Right now, they're playing the Obscurity map. Rainbow is the movement and Percy controls the directions." Green supplied.

Thaila raised an eyebrow. "They will die. Rainbow can be calm, seeing as she saw stranger and creepier things on the Grand Line, but Percy is such a total wimp, and yet he's the Hero of Olympus." She sniffed.

"True. Wanna go watch he spaz out when the bro starts attacking him?" Blue snickered.

"You bet! I wouldn't miss. Hang on a sec; I wanna film this." Thaila grabbed a video camera and they headed over to an empty table where Red and Crys decided to watch.

"I have the feeling that Jackson is gonna scream when he sees the flying monster. And he will move the mouse around and Rainbow will get pissed and run but will hit the monster, causing them to die." Thaila put 5 drachmas on the table.

"Oh~? Are we having a bet?" the thief smirked.

"Damn straight."

Blue threw another 5 drachmas onto the table. "I say that they die within 5 minutes."

Unfortunately Red and Crystal had overhead their bet. "You guys are really betting on two dangerous and possibly angry people to win or lose?" Red asked.

"Well count me in," Crystal interrupted. "I think that Rainbow and Percy will win." She added 5 golden coins to the mix.

Red groaned and smacked his forehead.

"I'm going to run away seeing as nothing good can come from this." And with that, he quickly ran like hell to the other guys.

"Wimp." Thaila scoffed.

"Obviously he hasn't hanged out with Rainbow for a while." Blue said. The two girls nodded in unison.

"Well he is one of the few people that kept Rainbow from going insane." Thaila said.

"I thought it was only Percy and . . . Ace . . ." Blue trailed off.

"Actually there was one more." Crystal tried to keep them from getting somber over the dragon's brother.

"Justin Law. She was kinda his partner. But not his meister," The capture pro caught their confused looks. "I'm pretty sure you can be partners, like how I and MegaRee work together." She finished, referring to her Megananium and Crystal's relationship.

"Who's Justin?" Blue's interest was piqued.

"Justin Law is a Death Scythe, who was in charge of Western Europe," Thaila answered. "_Was_. He succumbed to the madness, all because of that stupid Kishin's soul wavelength. And then Stein killed him." The punk girl frowned.

Crys commented, "I don't see why her guy friends that keep her from going insane always die." She groaned.

They stood in silence before turning to the duo who were playing (and failing) Amnesia.

Blue threw up her hands. "Why haven't they died yet?!" She was frustrated.

"Uh Blue, you might wanna watch this." Crys saw something peculiar and very strange.

Percy was hyperventilating but Rainbow remained calm but was anime tict marking and muttering profanities under her breath in Japanese.

They were near to completing the map. But then a bro appeared out of nowhere causing Percy to get a jumpscare. Then the bro disappeared, leaving Rainbow to growl out, **"Fuckin' poofers."**

Unfortunately, the pokedex holders didn't understand Ancient Greek.

Rainbow quickly ran into a room and they won the game. But then a monster had come in and killed them after the credits. This all happened within 5 minutes.

". . . None of us won really." Blue felt like smacking herself.

"Eh," Thaila just shrugged her shoulders and took her drachmas she had previously thrown on the table. "Just take 'em."

The girls took the Greek money and joined the other guys.

Rainbow pushed her chair out and got up. She put her hands on her back and stretched.

"Ow, my back." She grumbled.

Percy was trying to calm down from all of the poofers that they had encountered. "Rain-sempai is always so unfazed. It's gets so aggravating after a while." Annabeth commented as she helped her boyfriend up.

"Thanks Wise Girl. But the only way to catch her off-guard is to actually use water in whatever you're trying to do. And her super hearing, she said that it was really annoying. But it's actually better than having super smell senses." Percy reached for a glass of water, trying to revive himself.

Max came over to join them. "Hey lovebirds." She smirked.

"Hey Maxy," Percy glared back.

"Don't call me that." _Oh great_, Annabeth thought. _They're at it again_.

As the two bickered, Annabeth couldn't but help but think that there was something not quite right.

She left the duo and walked near to the door.

Slowly, Annabeth pushed the door out, making creaks with each tentative touch. The demigod shivered at the cold. They were next to the ocean, with the _Blue Dragon_, Rainbow's ship outside.

She was swaying gently in the water. But, Annabeth noticed that the Dragonship was covered in a heavy layer of snow. The blue horned dragon seemed to move its head and tilted it at her.

"Amaryn?" Annabeth whispered. She had a small bit of knowledge about the long dead Water Dragonlord, but she should be in her afterlife with her husband/boyfriend Basil.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure if that was the same one. Rainbow described Marnya as the complete opposite of her. As a living ship, Annabeth had to work with the Dragonship since she was the navigator. At least that what Rainbow had said, that she was killed by Scaragover. They just named the dragon spirit Amaryn. It was a respelling of the real name of the Dragonlord, Marnya.

The dragon did seem to act like a reincarnation of her. Then she did the unthinkable that none of the Dragon Pirates could guess.

She sneezed. Ice snot came out like a cannonball.

It landed onto the snow covered ground, spreading ice along the ground. Annabeth backed away slowly as not to alarm her. She knocked on the door furiously while keeping an eye on the sick dragon.

"What happened?" Rainbow demanded as she stepped outside into the snow, her converse crunching the ice.

"I think Amaryn is sick. She's been sneezing ice and snow," Annabeth cut an ice shard the size of a giant book with her bronze dagger.

Rainbow's eyes scanned the ship to see what was wrong. Two burning blue eyes narrowed sharply as she noticed the abnormal amount of snow. The dragon made eye contact with Annabeth who nodded.

Quickly they ran and avoided the ice as they neared to the Dragonship. Rainbow jumped onto the deck and started shoveling it off. She didn't want to run the risk of using fire, because the ship would burn down on the spot.

And a good thing that was too, because the Dragonship's sneezing became more violent, enough to get the rest of the demigods and pokedexs' holders attention.

Soon enough, they joined the duet and shoveled more of the snow off.

But the snow kept multiplying.

"**Dammit," **Max cursed under her breath.

"**Really Max? Really?" **Thaila commented.

The Avian American threw up her hands. **"It's not my fault that the snow keeps coming back!"**

They just continued shoveling in the cold.

Watching from a safe distance, a boy with a blue hoodie and a wooden Shepherd's stick crouched on an icy branch.

He smirked to himself. He was having fun watching the inn owners shovel snow off the ship. The boy knew he shouldn't be doing this. But who cares? He wanted attention still. To be believed in.

Especially that brown-haired girl with the sky blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder length but it ended in curls and it was a lighter tone of brown. He just wanted that girl to see him.

Nico hung the 'CLOSED' sign over the door. And yawned. A lot.

That snow shoveling really took a toll on him.

"Hey di Angelo. You look like death." Thaila came up behind him.

"That's the understatement of the year." He grumbled. They went to the ship and changed into their pajamas.

Nico was just wearing a baggy black shirt and shorts. "You wear black even when you sleep?" Thaila stifled a laugh.

"You're one to talk." The drowsy son of Hades collapsed on the couch and fell asleep on Rainbow's shoulder, which was typing on a laptop and sitting criss-cross with said computer in her lap.

Probably chatting with Apollo or someone else. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a dark green v-neck. And also listening to music on her black and blue headphones. As she always does on movie night.

She smiled softly. _That snow shoveling must've taken a huge toll on him._

Thaila looked down and at Max. They were both wearing black basketball shorts and white tank tops. "Oh," Thaila grumbled. "So that's what he meant."

They had become close and acted as each others' siblings.

"You guys look like twins," Rainbow snorted.

"Actually, I think that would be you and Thaila," Annabeth interjected as she and Percy took the remaining left side. Thaila scrunched her eyebrows and she and Max took the middle.

It was true. With Thaila and Rainbow's black and blue hair, they looked like siblings and they also shared eye color. But Thaila's were noticeably lighter and Rainbow's were darker.

"Annabeth is right." Percy added. His girlfriend was sitting in his lap and they were having a cuddle fest.

She was wearing a white sleep dress and with brown owls all over. Percy was wearing something similar to that but it was a two piece and it had the ocean instead. With that, it was right from left: Rainbow, Nico, Thaila, Max, Annabeth and Percy.

Max snickered and turned on the movie.

"My pick!" the girl declared.

Rainbow and Annabeth could only sweatdrop as they watched the Big Three minus Nico and Max argue over the choice.

Finally they settled on a Disney movie. The Seven adventures of Sinbad.

"I remember him. Captain Nemo. He was the seventh son of the seventh son of Sinbad," Rainbow mutterd.

"Really?" Thaila was interested in this Captain Nemo.

"I'll tell you after the movie," Rainbow put away her laptop and started eating buttery popcorn, sharing them with the ex-hunter.

**RyuNoRainbow: There's that. If you want Thalico or Nax (Nico/Max) just review for it. Or you can say none. There will be no Jack/Max though**

**Max: Really? Putting us in parings? **

**Thaila: I thought the author couldn't write romance to save her life.**

**Nico: It's true.**

**RyuNoRainbow: Oh shut up. :P Review please**

**The line will now guide you to your destiny**


	2. II

**To: ThaliaDaphneJackson12: I don't think Jack/Thaila would work x-x. I don't really like dat paring anyway. But there will be Nax, like I promised you in the PM**

**Also this is what Apollo and Hermes look like. It's in the third row and the first two. **** art/Percy-Jackson-Slash-165725025**** And to be clear on Rainbow's swords they look like this: **** imgres?q=medieval+sword&start=145&um=1&hl=en&rls= :en-us:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACGW_enUS364US364&biw=1619&bih=730&tbm=isch&tbnid=1kpgqUMCTh66_M:&imgrefurl= www. &docid=kch83doyETUnEM&imgurl= www. &w=997&h=661&ei=JS0sUaDZJeGfiQKBxIE4&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:52,s:100,i:160&iact=rc&dur=375&sig=105100132800128478730&page=6&tbnh=183&tbnw=261&ndsp=31&tx=136&ty=112**** it's the third one and its more pointy like a katana.**

**Only own meh OCs**

**Greek**

_**Japanese**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

"I dunno why, but I have a strange feeling in my gut." Percy muttered.

"Of course you do," Rainbow said. "We're standing in front of a forest that could possibly torture and mess with our minds. You're sure they're in here?" The captain asked a reluctant Nico.

"I shadow-traveled in there. I nearly got rammed into a tree. The treasure's in there." Nico snapped.

"Oi!" Percy complained.

"Don't refer to the other girls as treasure Death Breath." Rainbow exclaimed, smacking Nico's head.

Letting out a sharp cry of pain he slinked away from the duo. "Everybody keeps smacking my head," He muttered.

"You two can go in there. I want to stay here where I can be alive." He glanced pointedly toward the entrance.

"Suit yourself." Rainbow shrugged.

"If we're not back in one day, take the ship and find Apollo and Hermes. They can bust us out." Percy said before the two walked inside.

What were they doing so far from the ocean? Well you see, the girls (excluding Rainbow) had decided to go on an expedition in this mysterious forest. Of course, they did not come back. Rainbow and the boys waited patiently for 3 days. Well Rainbow and Nico waited patiently.

Percy? Not so much. He kept having panic attacks.

Nico had passed his room, hearing him mutter 'Annabeth, Annabeth,' over and over. Needless to say, it freaked out the son of Hades.

But then again, in the beginning he had a panic attack with Max. He blushed prominently when he thought about for.

So he really shouldn't judge Percy.

"You realize, when you tell Thaila and Annie about Nico's crush on Max, they're gonna go all matchmaker on the poor kid," Rainbow commented.

Percy shrugged. "That's just revenge for a prank he and Thaila pulled on me earlier this month."

"True," She nodded.

"Come to think of them, when are we having another Game Night?" Percy wondered.

Rainbow shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe when I finish Arbiter's Grounds in Twilight Princess."

So far, Rainbow had completed Forest Temple, Goron Mines, and Lakebed Temple.

"Knowing you, that'll take a while," Percy snorted. It was true.

"Says what?" Rainbow narrowed her eyes.

"I-eh-uh," Percy stammered. He hadn't thought this far. Considering how fast Rainbow shot down his idea when he suggested the ballroom idea in their Inn.

"Says the ReDeads!" He triumphantly declared.

Rainbow eeped and a dark depression cloud hanged over her head.

That was not what Percy had expected. Not at all._**"Notto disu shitto agen"**_ Rainbow closed her eyes.

"What! Are you scared of them or something?" Percy laughed.

"No."

"I knew it!"

"I'm terrified off them."

Percy's fist pump in the air anime froze and had an anime shock mark on his head. "**WHY WOULD YOU BE SCARED OF A MONSTER IN A GAME?! IF YOU WENT TO THAT** UNIVERSE, YOU'D MAKE THEM CRAP **THEIR PANTS**!" Percy yelled. He was really mad, mad enough to yell in both Greek and English.

"Oh I went there alright. I helped out Midna a bit by scaring away the ReDead, well the ones that weren't already fleeing from me in terror," Rainbow shrugged. "But their paralyzing scream hurts my ears. A lot. And you know how sensitive and far-hearing my ears are." The captain threw Percy a dark look.

Percy was dumbfounded.

They just walked in the forest in awkward silence. Unfortunately, they were walking in circles, so they were getting nowhere.

"Come on Max, there has to be someone you like!" Annabeth pouted. She glanced at Thaila who held up her hands.

"No. Just no," She sniffed and went to the front.

That left Maxy to Annie's interrogation.

"LALALALAALALALALA!" Max yelled and put her hands in her ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

She then skipped ahead of Thaila and Annabeth who sweatdropped.

"Weeeell, that was nice," Thaila strutted over to the dejected Wise Girl. "It's not my place to say, but she told me that she likes . . .Nico."

Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"I'd never thought it'd be Death Breath in a million years! I thought it was Gold or that Zoro guy? At least she still doesn't love Fang. The little bastard is so lucky that I didn't kick his ass." Annabeth started ranting.

Thaila facepalmed and tried to edge away but was unsuccessful. She tried to tune her out like how Max did sometimes. Then she heard something interesting.

"Thaila please help me pair up Nico and Max! They belong together."

"Only if you don't pair me up with someone. But yeah, I'll help ya." Thaila agreed.

And so, they hatched their plan to make Max Nico's girlfriend.

The poor boy.

Hermes sighed as he flew in the air. He didn't want Zeus to go all psycho on him.

The god just wanted some rest and relaxation with Rainbow. He made plans to go with her. But before disembarking on his vacation, Zeus made him deliver more messages and packages.

Apparently he heard about the 'trip' he had wished for. There was only one source he could've heard about it from.

Apollo.

That good for nothing god must've blabbed about it to Arty, who was the sensible sibling and told Zeus.

Zeus had summoned him, alas; he was wearing his pink pajamas with bunnies on them. Hermes had stubbornly said that it was purple rabid bunny vampires.

Yeah right.

He only got along with Apollo back in the old days because Rainbow made him when they had to be on a three-peop- er one dragon and two gods' mission. Otherwise, it was just Apollo and Rainbow together as partners.

He didn't know why, and he didn't wish to know the reason, but they were an extremely good duo.

At least he was flying back home now.

_Can I have rats when we get back?_ George was excited. _Lots and lots and lots of rats!_

_Hush, can't you see that Hermes is tired? And you just had a dozen rats in the past four hours!_ The female snake chided. Martha kept George from annoying Hermes too much.

"I'll give you some more snakes tomorrow morning." He grouchily said.

Small cheers could be heard from the caduceus.

He wondered why he hanged out with the dragon pirate.

Hermes did know that he liked Rainbow. He loved ruffling her jet black hair even after it would end up with Rainbow punching the living daylights out of him.

He didn't have a crush on her though.

Just an admiring one, not one of those schoolboy crushes. But he was still a bit in love with her. The only thing that kept him from asking her out was because he knew her heart belonged to a long-dead Shadow Dragonlord. Dante. And that Draekal guy.

That little particular love triangle had Aphrodite head over heels literally for them.

Rainbow refused to reveal anything, only saying that Draekal liked her but she loved Dante more. So it wasn't really a love triangle per se.

All of those thoughts ran through his head as he undressed. Leaving him in is dark blue boxers. Too bad for him, they were the one with the swear words in Ancient Greek and they were the only clean one.

He walked to his bed, his eyes closed while yawning drowsily. That settled the matter. He would sleep and then go find what Rainbow was up to. And hopefully he could help if there was trouble.

Hermes curled up in a ball and snuggled in the warm fluffy covers. He felt himself drift off into dreamland.

Then someone clamped a funny-smelling cloth onto his mouth. He darted upward and tried to wrestle his assailant off.

The attacker growled. The god wasn't stopping anytime soon.

He signaled to his partner in the darkness who nodded. The associate punched Hermes in the stomach, causing him to double over and breathe in the handkerchief.

Hermes sagged like a stone.

As his foe pulled a black hood over the god's head, clouded sky blue eyes briefly saw someone strange.

_W-w-what, is that me?_ He thought numbly before the chemical overtook his mind.

**RyuNoRainbow: Oh noes! Hermy is taken!**

**Rainbow: *stares knowingly at the author* Die.**

**RyuNoRainbow: Too bad you can't kill me! :D I'm your creator so you have to do as I say~**

**Rainbow: but they can *snaps fingers***

**Percy and Nico: *advances on the author***

**RyuNoRainbow: O_o I must end this AN to save meh life! Before leaving however, I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had core homework and I went to the Chinese Lunar Year parade in Chinatown! :D**

**Bye-bye!**

**R & R**


	3. III

**RyuNoRainbow: For some random reason, all of the PJO characters look anime-like in my mind. **** art/Percy-Jackson-Half-Bloods-110275996**** :P Derp But the big three kids look more like this: **** art/The-Big-Three-s-Legacy-194271114**** and Max is like this: **** art/MAXIMUM-RIDE-RANT-not-happy-156467494**** but she still has lighter tones of brown on the ends. Wow. Too many links T_T Again, only own Rainbow and OCs. There are only maybe two or three more. And this is how Thaila's blue streaks look like **** art/The-Greek-Big-Three-287356979**

**Greek**

_**Japanese**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

Rainbow began singing some random words.

"Out of sight, not out of mind," over and over again.

Percy groaned. "Is this revenge?" He asked warily.

Rainbow paused to look at him. "Yes," She chirped then continued signing more random words. Percy smacked his head. _This is what you get when you mess with your captain who's full of madness. _He reminded himself.

Damn.

The silence was almost deafening. No one dared speak up. The only mere sound was the restless fluttering of wings and the nervous quiver of whiskers. Everything else was so quiet, a pin could drop and it would echo.

The tapping of shoeless feet became relentless. Soon came a dinging a bells, a choo of a train, and the magical sound of twinkling sand. Everyone kicked at the ground lightly, though there was nothing there. Everyone secretly waited for the door to slam open. Soon enough, it did.

A slam of a wooden door had awoken the crowd. Everyone quickly turned to the entrance. A large portly man entered the room, bringing relief to the others.

The man had a long white beard, and his stocky build was covered with a red coat. He had his arms crossed at his sides, and his boots gleamed. Behind him stood furry creatures. They were at least 7 feet tall and were completely wrapped in fur. They all grunted so to speak. T

he brawny man regarded the group in seriousness with his intense gray eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows strongly, regarding everyone's anxiousness.

Everyone took a large sigh. The elves cheered and ran towards North.

Bells dangled from their hats. The elves seemed to be the only ones in cheerful moods. Everyone shifted from back to forth, all of their facial expressions knit. Jack Frost stuffed his hands in his pocket, like he always does when he's nervous.

Baby Tooth whispered to the other baby hummingbirds. Their mistress, Tooth Fairy, looked on them in worry. She knit her fingers and looked on North in a pained expression.

"North," The fairy with colorful feathers spoke. "Is something wrong?" The fairy gazed at the portly man - North, as she flapped her wings. Her hummingbird–followers also quivered.

"Yeah," The creature next to her, a rather human sized bunny, began to protest. "Why are we here anyways?" The bunny tapped his foot as he twirled his sharply carved boomerang diligently.

Just minutes ago, North had sent a warning glare all over the globe to reunite the guardians, like when they did when Pitch had threatened. After North had pushed the lever, a large flare wrapped around the earth.

It seemed to be a blanket of colors of teal and pink, like the aurora borealis. From then on, everyone prepared to head to the North Pole.

Baby Tooth quickly flew to Tooth. Tooth was busy recovering the teeth from their cases, after that mishap from Pitch's attack. Baby Tooth quickly alarmed her about the sign. Tooth and her followers looked concernedly at the flare. They all clenched their fists and surged forward to the North Pole.

Bunnymund was in his grassy realm, busy dying his eggs. The earth had seemed to call out to him. Bunnymund noticed how anxiously the eggs walked. The new ones, not dyed yet, were confused as ever, as if there was a disturbance. Bunnymund ran up the tunnel and up the hill, above the ground. The earth opened around him, the flowers distilled. Above him showed a blue sky marked in teal and pink. The warning sign.

Bunnymund had quickly created a hole to the North Pole. He raced through the passageway, carved in dirt and fresh grass. When he popped up, he hugged himself from the cold. The ice trudged under his feet.

"For Moon's sake," Bunnymund muttered under his breath angrily. "North could've at _least _chosen a warmer home."

Everyone snapped back to reality when North cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have news from the Man in the Moon," North spoke slowly, expecting a large eruption of remarks and questions after. He did.

"No way," Jack murmured. "The Man in the Moon contacted you?"

"What? Is Pitch back?" Bunnymund asked as he leaned forward, gripping his boomerang.

"Oh my," Tooth gasped. "Didn't we defeat him last winter?"

Sandman started making an assortment of images from the golden sand above his head: A question mark, a horse, a crescent moon, and a crystal. The commotion continued. Everyone peppered North with millions of questions. After all, this was the day they reunited.

Hearing news that startled them sparked their curiosity. Tooth flew close up to North. Her mouth moved as quickly as her wings, but North couldn't make out her words. Bunnymund knit his eyebrows and his nose twitched endlessly, like his comments.

Jack waved his hand, trying to talk over them. Sandy started making his sand messages more frequent and bigger.

"Everybody calm down," North shouted louder over them. Everyone froze in their tracks. The Yetis grunted approvingly. "I think the Man in the Moon has something to say."

With that thought the room fell dead silent. This could only mean one thing. Everyone gathered around North's globe. It was as large as a boulder, enlarged to show certain areas of the world. Lights flickered almost everywhere, thanks to the Guardian's hard work.

The guardians encircled a tile on the ground, the shape of triangles encircling a moon. Everyone gazed in awe as a full moon crept in the window. The full moon was as big as a beach ball from their distance.

It was gray with dark craters, sort of forming a wise man's face: The Man in The Moon. The Moon shined high over the window and the guardians. Everyone watching in awe. Suddenly, the moon created a path of bright blue moonlight.

The moonlight shafted a path and onto the circle on the floor. It lied directly on the circular tie. Everyone stood quietly and eyed each other.

Even the elves, in their red suits and belled hats, stood as still as gnomes.

The moon shaft shone directly on the circle, and the tile opened. Suddenly, a pedestal carrying a gem in molten rock rose upward.

Rising from the ground laid a large blue crystal, still bedded in rock.

The large pointed jewel bounced off the moonlight and sent blue light around the room. It was as big as Sandy's height. Jack watched in awe. After all, this was the first time he saw the whole crystal process.

"The Man in the Moon," North began, observing everyone's faces. "Is recruiting a new guardian."

Everyone in the room fell into a collective gasp. It was like all the air in the room was sucked out. Lights didn't seem inviting anymore. Yeti's hid. Elves stared. Sandy gave a subconscious glare at the moon.

Tooth gazed at her assistants intently. Everyone looked at North, to the crystal, to the Man in the Moon. The process seemed to go on for ages Bunnymund broke the silence.

"What? Why?" He protested. "We're fine on our own! We don't need another guardian!" Bunnymund looked fiercely at everyone's expression. No one met his eyes.

"What if…what if there's a new threat coming towards us…?" Jack muttered. He gripped his cane harder. He could feel pain edging from his head to his barren toes.

North eyed him intensely, as if to tell him to drop the subject.

Barely any words came after Jack's. There were no happy words. The crystal seemed to shine brightly, but no one concentrated on it. Tooth changed the subject.

"Ooh, I wonder who it shall be!" Tooth giggled exasperatedly. She bounced up and down to lighten the mood. Everyone looked on sadly, even fiercely. Everyone looked back at the crystal. It opened, much to everyone's shock.

"Man in the Moon," North spoke. "Who is the new guardian?"

Light blasted the room. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense brightness. The light singed everyone. The blast shook the elves. When it died down, a miniature figure carved of pure gem stood. It was just like how it showed Jack Frost when he needed to be engaged. Tooth gasped happily and clapped her hands.

"Oh, it's a girl!" Tooth exclaimed, as if announcing a newborn baby. She giggled at her mini helpers. Mini Tooth clapped.

A slender figure with jet black hair and blue highlights framed the young adult's head like a delicate flower. The girl was wearing a simple dark blue tank top and a pair of ripped dark blue jeans along with a pair of blue converse. She was tensed, in a fighting stance and stood back-to-back to another kid.

An image of a boy, looking the same external age as Jack, appeared above the stone. He had wild hair that looked untamable, sort of like Jack, and wore a t–shirt and shorts, with blue converse. A three foot golden sword was firmly gripped in his hand. Who was this guy?

"Phil! Do you have the sack ready?" North bellowed at the hard-working yeti.

Said yeti grumbled and tossed the bad at him. "Jack, you and Bunnymund must help the two new guardians. Use the sack only if they refuse to come," North warned the duo.

Jack walked to the window and opened it. He smirked at Bunnymund who shook his head. "No can do Frosty. We're doing it my way. Besides, it's faster," Bunnymund grumbled.

"Fine," the winter spirit rolled his eyes.

"Is your right shoulder's muscle still torn?" Percy was concerned as they fought off the last of the monsters.

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Thou doth need worry," Rainbow kicked one of the beasts in the head and snapped its neck with her left arm.

"You sure?"

"Go to Tartarus."

Percy held up his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. But don't blame me when you need Shira or Apollo to fix it." He grumbled.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have my muscle thingy grow back naturally," She frowned. "Well at natural as it is for my regenerative powers. Which totally suck by the way. They hurt every time I get my ribcage broken or a gouge in my sides."

"Too true. I remember getting broken bones when I blew up St. Helens a couple years ago." Percy yawned and sat down by Rainbow who was relaxing against a giant redwood tree.

"Goddamn right Perce. Why is it always broken bones and not sword wounds?" Rainbow muttered darkly and took out her Itouch. "I gotta contact Nico to see if the girls met up with him."

The demigod nodded before falling into the world of boring, hyper, and easily distracted place known as ADHD. Rainbow was lucky she didn't have either that or dyslexia.

But then again, she did have a mean, lean and fighting dragon evil/good/thing sealed inside her, by the tattoo on her back and the silver armlet she always wore. Unlike her predecessors, she chose to bear it instead of forcing it on someone else like every tyrant does.

His demigod instincts went on high alert when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Rainbow," He tried to whisper, but too bad, for both of them were terribly horrible at espionage, being stealthy, or being quiet. Well Rainbow could do the latter, but she didn't really have a sense of balance. Probably due to her dragon form that is clumsy due to its large size.

"I heard them too," Rainbow said in a low voice and turned off her Itouch. "Two people are near. I can tell one of them is heavier and more bulkier. Anyway, Nico says that the girls got back to the ship in one piece. We can go back, but first we need to lure them away from the _Blue Dragon_." Percy nodded in agreement.

"**What could they possibly want?"** Percy wondered. They spoke in Greek as not to let the people know what they're talking about.

"**I have no idea, but they can't find out where the boat is." **Rainbow growled slightly. She was territorial when it came to her family. The dragon hadn't felt this angry since Akainu went after her brother.

She smiled slightly as she fondly remembered the idiot brother. Gods know how much Garp dropped him on his head. That must've been why he's so . . . stupid. But he did watch out for his nakama.

Once he asked you to be his companion, there was no going back. Rainbow didn't know if she still counted as one. He did tell her to find her own crew, to see what it was like being a captain. Of course, Hancock made her swear on the River Styx to see him off at the Sabaody Archipelago.

She snorted. She would've gone with him anyway. But then she heard about trouble on Fishman Island about Hody and the uprising against King Neptune.

"**Aw fudge,"** Rainbow facepalmed. She should've seen this coming.

More monsters dropped from the shielded sky of the redwood forest. Quickly the duo of fire and water dispatched the creatures back to whenever they came from.

But what pissed the older one was that there was another pair of two odd people that killed off the last one that was about to lunge at Rainbow's injured shoulder.

"I see you didn't need help," The albino boy whistled and leaned on his stick cockily.

"**What do we do Captain?"** Percy asked warily.

"**Dun call me Captain. Attack if they seem strange or harm-seeking," **Rainbow relaxed slightly.

Then went stiff again. Someone or something set her off. Percy could tell as her eyes were looking dragonish with her pupils nearing slits.

A giant anthropomorphic-looking bunny/rabbit thing had joined the teen.

"Can I ask why two people came out of the blue and helped us?" Rainbow asked helpfully. Not. "We were just doing fine on our own," Percy added.

"Y-you actually see me?" Boy number 1 asked, stunned. "You can see me?" He sounded excited.

"Lunatic?" Percy asked Rainbow out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nope. Not a lunatic. He could see through the Mist. Either he's a demigod o-. Oh gods." Rainbow sucked in a breath. "I didn't think Arty picked someone for centuries."

Percy frowned. It sounded like Lady Artemis was behind this. But he knew that Artemis and Rainbow were allies. Unhappy allies, but allies none less.

Rainbow's hands went toward her sheathed swords hanging on her small waist. Being stuck on Olympus before the 2nd Giant War really made her skinny than usual.

"Oi Frostbite, don't scare the girl!" Percy had never met an Australian kangaroo. And he didn't want to start now.

"Girl?" Rainbow stopped inching en route her swords. The word 'girl' made her slightly pissed. She didn't like it when people thought she was defenseless or a delinquent because of her black and blue streaked hair. And the way it was, one bang crossing her face.

Percy read her body language. _Definitely pissed,_ he mused to himself.

"Look, sorry about the 'girl' comment, but we need your help," Albino cut in. "I'm Jack Frost and this is the Easter Kangaroo," "Bunny!" "And we would really appreciate it if you came with us." Jack finished.

Percy and Rainbow exchanged looks, engaging in a silent conversation.

No.

We should Rainbow! They did sound panicky.

But they might go after our nakama if we don't chose.

Rainbow sighed. "If you say so," more to Percy than Jack.

Jack smiled.

Bunnymund threw a snow globe on the ground that had elected confusion until it became a portal. Rainbow groaned. Portals made her sick to her stomach. Her type of Portal Alchemy that enables her to travel the universe was far smoother and didn't require movement.

Percy and Rainbow followed the legends through the portal, going to the workshop.

Both of them promptly vomited in a conveniently near place garbage can. Fortunately for Rainbow, being a dragon had one perk for throwing up. It was fire vomit for her position as the Fire Dragonlord/Dragon King; it melted the unmentionables left from Percy and other toys.

"Never again," Rainbow twitched. Percy agreed without complaint with her.

"The Twilight Princess will now see you," the attendant opened the door for an albino girl wearing a long black dress** (1)**.

The other nobles growled as the young girl with red eyes and a black bow on her head's side strut up to the princess. The princess in question had bangs that covered her frail and pale face. Her luxurious black hair was pulled back and in a flower-like bun. She was wearing a robe-like dress that clung to her skeletal sides. **(2)**

The albino frowned. The Twilight Princess should really take care of herself.

"What do you want Clara?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

Clara pursed her lips. "What I want is your help. The Blackwings and the Whitewings has been warring for too long. You of all people should know that. The time for the girl and the boy has come. We need them."

"Absolutely not." Her bodyguard stood up.

"Hello Sinbad." Clara didn't like the sailor. No one can change who they are. Not even the Twilight Princess, nor Clara.

"Princess Rahmiel and Prince Theliel are making their move against King Abaddon. The Earth and its humans are in danger. Our allies the Olympians and the Romans cannot help. Nor the noble Norsemen can lend a hand and the proud Egyptians believe everyone to be beneath them." Clara narrowed her eyes.

"What about the Aztecs?"

"My lady no!" Sinbad intervened.

"The Aztecs are but minor players. They cannot hold their own against the Nevermore monsters of the Blackwings. The traitor, one of the three last true blood of the long lost Seraphim has made his move. The other two will be needed to save everyone from the fallen Angels. The Archangels take no place in this war." Clara finished her report.

The princess stared thoughtfully at the vampire angel hybrid. "I am the host of the Seraphim's first leader, but I am too frail and sick to help. Everyone will be after the girl. Our first queen of all Angels, Micaiah had mentioned a Rainbow and a Perseus in the first tome of History." She replied.

Clara's eyes widened. "B-but the D-dragon King can't save us. It was our ancestors that tore apart her homeland. They chose religion over their family. She will never forgive us." She said quietly.

"Actually I beg to differ." A voice joined the conversation.

Sinbad turned his sabers on the boy.

Dark brown eyes stared at the Twilight princess hungrily like a wolf.

"Shape shifter!" Clara hissed at him. Her red eyes flashed threateningly at him. Her hidden fangs came out slowly and shinned in the twilight of the Moon.

"Arthur Penhaligon** (3)**. What business do you have with the princess?" Sinbad snarled.

The black-haired boy smiled dimly.

"Why, to help Clara and Maya win the war," The boy's eyes sparkled with mischief. "First, let me tell you about the Guardians and the Dragon Pirates . . ."

**1 **Clara's dress art/Long-Black-Dress-2-PSD-136143416

**2 **Maya's dress .

**3 **Arthur Penhaligon is not the same one as the one from the Keys to the Kingdom one.

**RyuNoRainbow: Sorry about all of the confusing names . I looked at the title and my storyline. I didn't really have an antagonist in the plot all written out, but then the whole idea of the title came to me. There will be Angels vs. Angels, Blackwings the evil yet good, and the Whitewings good but evil. So it's a bit complicated. **

**Thaila: Of course it is!**

**RyuNoRainbow: Oh be quiet.**

**Annabeth: Let me summarize it up for you peeps. Blackwings, Whitewings, Angel hybrids (EX: Vampire Angel for Clara and other things but it will mainly focus on Dragon Angels), Kings and Queens of Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall. There will also be guardians (not the movie ones) that well, guard them. For example, Me and Percy are the King and Queen of Spring. And one of the guardians or other people will be their guardians. **

**Percy: Much, much better.**

**RyuNoRainbow: *Glares* Sorry for the long Author note. But I has an account by OfAngelsAndDragons **

**Clara: there will be one more OC that will try to steal Percy or Annabeth away or the same for Nax. *is mad***

**Percy: Why? O_o**

**Clara: I be a stalwart supporter of Percabeth and Nax XP**

**R & R**


	4. IV

**RyuNoRainbow: I feel soooooooo borrreed. My sister is cooking baked goodies. **

**Annabeth: *gives cookie***

**RyuNoRainbow: *happy* Decided to do this little short chappie for the Gods side. Only own dem OCs**

**Greek**

_**Japanese**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4**

For what seemed liked the hundredth time, the whip came down on his back. Letting out a cry of pain, he desperately tried to free himself of the shackles that held his arms away from each other and hanging limply.

"Where is the girl?" His captor demanded.

"Wo . . . won't . . . t . . . ell." The captive couldn't breathe, but was still defiant.

Blood stained his messy and spiky sandy blonde hair. But right now, it was too painful for him to speak.

"I wonder how your blood will taste like?" The scarred black haired man brushed Ichor off the prisoner's shoulder. He brought his head closer to his ears.

"I will find the dragon, and when I do, she will watch, helpless to save you. I hear its winter right now. Nice and cold, but far from the domains of the Gods." The man's chuckles abruptly stopped. "Where is she?" He drew a fingernail across his cheek, leaving a bloody scratch.

"You, know, you look a lot like Luke if I gave you the same exact scar that I gave him." His cold eyes watched in amusement as he was swearing oaths to kill the man.

"I'm sure Rainbow would understand it if you told me. After one of her nakama's life is hanging in the balance." He purred while circling the chained god.

"Eat shit!" He yelled at his captor. "She would forgive me no matter what! Rainbow knew me for millennia! So go to Tartarus Prometheus!"

Prometheus was offended. Very. "Naughty boy! Didn't know that Apollo taught you so many bad words Hermy." He reprimanded. For some strange reason, even though Hermes was older than most of the minor gods, the Titan talked to the God as if he was still a 10-yearold.

Hermes growled. "I'd prefer it if you stop talking to me like some little kid." Prometheus's head whipped back to him.

He grabbed Hermes's chin, forcing him to look at the immortal's face.

"I know that you know that this isn't about my rivalry with Apollo. The Angels are rising once again, and this time the Gods cannot meddle in this matter. Only the Ryu Pirates can join in, seeing as they are neutral, despite their captain's status as one of the 10 most wanted pirates/criminals in the Grand Line." He smirked, seeing Hermes's distraught and concerned look over his older brother's partner.

"Die." Hermes spat Ichor at Prometheus. He wiped the blood off his face with a handkerchief. "I see you're not willing to talk." He commented. Hermes gave him a dry look.

Prometheus smiled thinly.

He walked away from the rock pedestal that the god knelt on. _Like a trophy_, the Titan wryly thinks.

Snapping his fingers, two armed angels advanced on the bloodied god.

He snarled and tried to move his hands, but was greeted with the _cling-clang _sound of chains hitting each other.

The angels drew their swords and slashed on Hermes's back.

Prometheus whistled along with the screams of pain as he walked out the cavern.

**RyuNoRainbow: Me didn't want to write that T_T**

**Hermes: You and me both**

**RyuNoRainbow: Hey! You can't be in this AN!**

**Hermes: I can do what the hell I like! I'm a god!**

**RyuNoRainbow: And I'm a fanfiction author! *makes Hermes disappear***

**R & R**


End file.
